Maybe, I was wrong?
by Evilkat23
Summary: Seventeen year old punk Martin Hale didn't want to be in this small mountain town, there was nothing but rednecks. At least that's what he thought. After he befriends 9 year old Butters Stotch, his outlook on things start to change. Rated for language. No pairings. Just friendship.
1. Small mountian town

Martin Hale grumbled darkly to himself as he brought the last of his packed items up to his new room. So this was his and his mothers new house, a small one story house with two rooms and one bathroom, the dinning room was laughably small and he swore his new bedroom was larger than the kitchen. His bedroom wasn't that big. He turned his nose up at his bedroom. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with his father in New York, not with his mother in this small town. He knew that these people where nothing but bigoted rednecks.

He knew damn well that he wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms, not with how he looked. He had, um, modified his blonde hair in a fit of rebellion rage, against his parents, that is. Well, the outcome is now that his hair is a bring pink. Rednecks just love men with bright pink hair. With a low growl, Martin plopped down on his new bed.

"Martin?" Came his mothers voice from the door, followed by a soft knock. Martin let out a bitter growl in response.

"Come in."

His mother, Elizabeth Hale, opened the door and gave her son a soft smile. There was a silence between the two of them for a few heartbeats, Martin just stared at her. He had inherited almost all of his looks from her, her almond eye shape and hazel color, he use to have her silky blonde hair, but, like mentioned before, a fit of rebellion changed that.

"So? What do you think?" She asked him, trying so hard to sound cheery and hopeful, it was almost pathetic. With a sneer, Martin replied to his mother.

"It sucks, that's what I think." His voice muffled slightly from his head being down. Gently Elizabeth sat down on the corner of his bed and touched his shoulder, Martin just mumbled something under his breath, Elizabeth frowned at her son and gently patted his shoulder.

"You'll like it here, just give it some time."

"Yeah, I'm sure the rednecks will just welcome me to their little watering hole." Martin said, the words that rolled off his tongue were laced with heavy sarcasm, all and all, it made Elizabeth shake her head and get off his bed.

"Just give it time." She repeated and then left his room. Letting out a low sigh, Martin looked at all the boxes that littered his room and grumbled at the work he now had to do. Prying himself off his bed, Martin stood up and grabbed the first box within arm's distance. One box lead to another, then another, when his boxes were at least halfway down, his mother entered his room again. Seeing him putting away his clothes in his drawer, Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh good, getting settled in already." She clapped her hands happily, Martin grunted in response.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" He grumbled in response. His mother choose to obviously ignore that comment as she spoke again.

"I saw that there is a Chinese restaurant in this small town, you like Chinese."

"Rednecks eat Chinese? I guess they need to learn about others cultures somehow."

"Martin, stop it. They aren't rednecks here, they are nice genuine people." Elizabeth scolded softly, Martin just snorted in reply, a small smile crept on to his mouth, a smile that, even though small, his mother took notice. She gave her own smile and then tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be waiting in the car." She whispered to him. With that, she turned and left his room. Martin's smiled dropped from his face, he gave soft sigh and shut his eyes.

Opening his eyes once again, Martin tugged at his pink hair. This was his fault, and he had to take responsibly for it. Even if he really didn't want to. This whole thing just made him so aggravated, he really didn't want to be here. Knowing better than to keep his mother waiting for too long, he started walking out of his room. Shutting his door behind him, he could hear the distant sound of chatter coming from the front door. Letting out an aggravated groan, he knew that the ones talking were probably their neighbors and his mother. Great, time to meet the rednecks early.

Silently walking up to the door, he caught wind of the conversation that was going on.

"We live across the street from you guys, we have a little boy, unfortunately he couldn't come over with us today, he's grounded you see." Martin heard a man say, well, the fact that this man didn't have the southern draw kinda made Martin just a little bit happy. Walking closer, he could make out the mans features.

No older than his mother, flat top hair cut, brown hair, brown eyes, stern face. Martin found himself sneering slightly at the sight of this man. The woman that stood next to him looked about ten years older than the man, either that, or, she looked extremely tired and worn down. Like his mother, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, she really did look worn down for her age.

"Oh, I have a teenage son." Elizabeth said, before she finished her sentence she turned and saw Martin standing there, clapping her hands together, she gestured for him to come over. "Oh, Martin, come and meet our neighbors, these are the Stotch's." His mother said, bringing Martin into the doorframe. Sure enough, the moment they got a good look at Martin, from his tall height to his pink hair, he watched as they shrunk back in slight momentary freight.

"Oh, Oh my, he sure is...an interesting character, isn't he, honey?" Mr. Stotch asked his wife, Martin could hear the man's voice stretch just a bit as he spoke. Martin raised an eyebrow as he watched the two now stood there, very uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, me and Martin were just getting ready to go out and eat at that Chinese restaurant in the town." His mother said as she looked at her watch for a moment. The two of them just continued to stare at Martin, their eyes scanning his every feature. Martin crossed his arms as he watched the two of them just stand there in a perplexed state. "C'mon honey, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Stotch have a lot to do now." His mother said as she gently pushed passed Mr. Stotch, sort of snapping him out of his state.

"Uh...Yeah...a lot to do, l-lets go dear." Mr. Stotch mumbled softly as he started to walk away with his wife. When their backs were turned Martin happily put up one finger, the universal symbol that everyone knew. Quickly, Elizabeth slapped his hand down.

"Behave." She hissed at her son, Martin couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Behave? while a bunch of rednecks stare at him like he's some sort of carnival freak? Very unlikely. No, he wasn't going to behave, if they push him, then he was going to shove them back tenfold. That was a promise.


	2. Finding a little boy

"Hey, Fag! Nice hair!"

"Yeah! Gaywad."

Martin rolled his eyes at his classmates in the hallway, don't feed the trolls. he keeps telling himself. The only thing that might be keeping him from strangling the two asshats behind him. He's only been in this town for two weeks and he already wants to punch someone in the face. He knew that it was going to come to that, he just didn't guess it was going to happen so soon.

Getting to his locker, Martin opened it and started stuffing his unwanted books inside of it. Seeing a random student walk up to him, Martin slammed his locker shut and started walking away, that didn't stop the student from talking.

"So, you think you're like some super cartoon hero, or something?" The guy asked him with a sneer. Martin took a deep breath and just continued to remind himself, don't feed the trolls. As he walked to his next class, the kid kept following him, jeering at him.

_Don't feed the trolls. _

"That hair is so fucking lame, man."

_Don't feed the trolls_

"You're such a fucking fag, what? is your name Martin-sama?"

_Don't. Feed. The. Trolls._

"Aw, did mommy and daddy not give you enough attention?"

_Screw it!_

"FUCK OFF!" Martin screamed at the student, he felt his face heat up in rage, he really wanted to sock this douchebag right in his smug little face, but, he managed to, somehow, control himself not to do that.

"Or what?!" The kid challenged, getting right into Martin's face. Feeling his rage build up, Martin started to grind his teeth. Taking several deep breaths, Martin just let out a bitter growl and turned his back on the teen. He could hear the guy scoff and say something unpleasant under his breath. Martin just rolled his eyes and walked to his class. God, how he wanted to punch someone, still, he needed to keep his rage under check, he's already been to the principals office three times in the two weeks he's been in this stupid school. The teachers had him labeled as a troubled child since day one and because of that his punishments are often more severe than the other teenagers.

Just yesterday he was sent to the office because some kid had pushed him down, so, Martin pushed him back. The kid got off scot free while Martin had to stay after school and do some made up shit work for a hour and a half. Oh, and that's not even the worst punishment he's gotten, no, his worst punishment was when the principal made him stay after and scrape all the gum out from the bottom of the tables in the cafeteria. What did he do to get that punishment? He was listening to music outside of the cafeteria. What's even more bullshit? Listening to music is fine around lunch time. According to the teacher that caught him, his music was so loud that she could hear it all the way in her classroom, and that she had told him to turn it down three times. Which of course, she never even talked to him once.

Just like their laws, this whole school was backwards. He hated it here, he just couldn't wait until he turned eighteen, he'll be gone before his mother would even realize it. He was not staying here. Not in this backwards hick town.

-Transition-

The final bell for the day has rung and Martin was now walking down the side walk, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, the air was getting cold, meaning it was going to start snowing soon. he had no idea where he was going. He wasn't going home, that's for sure, he was just going...somewhere. Maybe he just looking around the town a little bit more, even though he's seen everything that there is to see. Well, not everything, he knows that there is some forest around here, he has yet to venture there. Maybe this weekend he'll do that.

He knew where he was, the movie theater just a head of him. Passing the alleyway that laid between the theater and some random building, Martin blinked as he became aware of some sort of sound coming from the alley. Stopping in his tracks, he took a couple of steps back and looked into the alley. It was still mid-afternoon and the sun was out, still, he was having some problem seeing into the darkened section.

"Hello?" Martin called out, his voice echoing though the cement alleyway. He felt his stomach drop a bit as he stepped inside the alley. Making a slight face, Martin brought his arms across his chest and took a deep breath in. The noise ceased after a few minutes, yet, he heard something else, sniffling? Crying? Was this a human?

"...Hello?" He found himself calling out again, putting his hands up, he slapped them down against this legs. He took a step back when he heard a voice respond to him.

"Just go away..."

That was a child's voice, high pitched, as a child's voice is, but, it was deeper than a female's voice, so Martin figured it to be a boy. Walking deeper into the alley, Martin found the source of the voice, as he suspected, it was a little boy, this boy was huddled up against the theater wall, his knees pushed up against chest, and his head was down, hiding his face from Martin. Walking up to the child, Martin crouched down, resting his arms on his knees, he tilted his head at the kid. He could see that the boy had blonde hair, just a tuff of blond hair at the top, everything else seemed to be shaved off. He was wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt and just normal blue jeans, his arms had some noticeable bruises on them, and his jeans looked a bit dirty. Was this kid being abused?

"Hey. You ok?" Martin asked the little boy as he lightly tapped him on the shoulder with his hand. The little boy sniffled and rubbed the tears off of his face, god, did Martin hate when people cried, crying makes everyone look ugly, their face gets all blotchy and scrunched up, their eyes get swollen and red, it just wasn't a pretty site. The boy started sniffling and letting out soft sobs. Though his sobs, he spoke.

"Some...bullies took my jacket...and my backpack..." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and wipe his eyes some more, a couple more sobs left his mouth and his shoulders started to shake.

With a heavy sigh, Martin took off his jacket and gently draped it over the boy's shoulders. The boy tensed up a bit, but, after a second or two, he brought the jacket closer and embraced in the warmness that Martin had left behind. Luckily, Martin was already wearing a long sleeved shirt, so, he wasn't as cold a could of been.

"C'mon, upsy daisy." Martin found himself saying as he slowly pulled the kid up to his feet. Once on his feet, the boy sniffled once again and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Martin found himself grinding his teeth again, he kind of wanted to hunt down the children who took this kid's stuff, but, he knew that he should stay out of this, this wasn't his fight.

"Thank you..." The boy whispered softly to Martin, cocooning himself into the heavy jacket a little bit more. Martin almost wanted to laugh, his jacket was so big on the small boy, it kind of looked a little heavy on the boy, it wouldn't surprise Martin if it was, the fabric itself was pretty damn heavy, and the fact that it had belt buckles on every little inch didn't help with the weight at all.

"Uh, yeah, don't mention it. So, do you want me to walk you home?" Martin found himself asking. The boy looked down at this thumbs and started to twiddle them a bit, shifting from foot to foot, the little boy looked up at Martin, after a couple of seconds of silence, Martin put one hand on his hip and put some of his weight on one foot.

"...If it wouldn't be too much...trouble.." The kid sniffled, Martin sighed, truth be told, and as heartless as this sounds, he kind of hoped that the kid would say no. Still, nothing he could do now, but, bring the little munchkin home.

"Alright, where do you live?" Martin asked the kid, his voice had a slight annoyed tone to it, something that he finds in his voice a lot.

"..Across the street from your place..." The kid fidgeted a bit, Martin blinked, so then, this was the Stotch child? He hasn't seen any of the Stotch's since the initial meeting a couple weeks ago, he figured that he had scared them off with his odd hair and his rather large build and height.

"Well...I guess that makes things a little bit more easy, huh?" Martin said with a fake smile, the smile seemed to calm the little kid down enough for him to walk up to Martin. This poor kid was so small that he only made it up to the bottom of Martin's waist. The two of them started to walk, Martin put his hands in his pockets and shuddered a little at the nip in the air.

After a couple seconds of walking, Martin looked over at the boy walking beside him, he felt kind of awkward, the silence heavy between the two of them. After a couple more seconds of the only sound between them being their footsteps, Martin found himself talking to relieve the silence.

"So, you're the Stotch's boy?" Martin asked, the blonde boy nodded gently to Martin.

"Yeah, my name is Butters."

"Butters? Who the hell names their child Butters?"

"Oh, it's just a nickname, my real name is Leopold."

"...Hm, I like Butters better." Martin laughed almost instantly, oh this poor kid, his parents must really hate him to name him Leopold. Butters giggled at Martin a bit, he then smiled brightly at the teenager.

"What about you? I don't know you're name." Butters pointed out to Martin.

"Martin Hale." Martin grunted, sure enough, the little boy started to giggle at Martin, bringing his hands up to his mouth, his hands being hidden by Martin's giant jacket sleeves. With a scoff, the teen responded to the giggle with a grunt. "Please, it's better to Leopold." For some reason, that made Butters giggle even harder, making Martin scoff once again and roll his eyes at the kid.

"I'm not laughing at you're name, silly." Butters said finally, that wide smile still on his face. Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, Martin urged him to continue. "I'm laughing because, I expected you to have a big scary name like, Butch or Red."

"Red?" Martin asked, a smirk on his face, before Butters could answer, Martin spoke again. "So, Red is a big scary name now, I'll remember that." He laughed at the boy. After a good minute, the two of them went quiet. Butters looked at Martin, causing Martin to look down at Butters. Then finally, the boy spoke.

"...I like your hair. It looks cool."

"Heh, Congrats, you're officially the first person in this town to say that my hair looks cool." Martin grumbled in reply, Butters went to respond, but, a male's voice cut him off.

"Butters! Get away from him! What do you think you are doing, young man?!"

Both Butters and Martin turned and looked towards the source of the voice, it was Mr. Stotch, the man was storming towards the two of them. Martin felt himself grinding his teeth again, Mr. Stotch was already grating on Martin's nerves. Butters let out a startle cry and stood rooted in his spot. It didn't take long for Mr. Stotch to get to them, he was waving a finger in Butters face, yelling at him.

"We told you not to hang out with him! He is nothing but trouble, get that ridiculous jacket off!" Mr. Stotch growled, he then tore Martin's jacket off of Butters and threw it into a nearby puddle. Martin felt his anger flair up almost instantly, Martin didn't care that Mr. Stotch said that he was trouble, no, it was his jacket, dammit, that thing was expensive! Walking over to the jacket, Martin picked it up and groaned at the water that was now dripping down his soaked jacket.

"You are grounded, Mister, GROUNDED!"

Martin glared at the man, he almost wanted to intervene, but, thought better against it. He knew that if he stepped in, he would just get pissed and probably do something he regret.

Mr. Stotch walked up to Martin and put a finger in the teens face.

"Stay away from my son, do I make myself clear?!" Mr. Stotch screamed at Martin. Keeping his glare on the adult, Martin spoke in the calmest voice he could muster up.

"Crystal." Then, not waiting for Mr. Stotch to start up again, Martin turned and left the scene, his cold, wet jacket in his arms. Once far enough away, Martin smirked. It's a good thing that he had a bit of an authority problem. Otherwise, he might of taken Mr. Stotch seriously.


	3. An unfortunate dinner

Dinner time, the time of day were Martin was basically forced to talk to his mother about what a shitty day he had. Sure enough, before he could even take his first bite of his meal, his mother spoke.

"So, Sweetie, how was school today?" She asked him, a smile on her face, she seemed to be eager to hear him. She was going to be disappointed in his response.

"Meh." Was all Martin said as he started to eat, his mother let out an exasperated sigh and let her fork clatter on to her plate. In less than a millisecond her voice changed from a normal happy-ish tone, to sharp and rebuking.

"Use your words, Martin. I didn't raise a damn caveman."

With his own exasperated sigh, Martin leaned against the back of his chair and let out a low growl.

"It was awful. better?" He snidely asked her, already feeling annoyed with where this conversation was going to go. His mother just brought her hands to her face and let out yet another sigh. Martin continued to eat while his mother rubbed her eyes, after a couple of the only sounds being Martin chewing, his mother spoke through her hands, even though her voice was muffled, Martin could hear what she was saying clearly.

"Just once...Just fucking once...I want to have a nice conversation with you..." She grumbled, Martin could hear the depression and anger radiating from her voice. Martin put his fork down and stared at his mother, Elizabeth brought her hands down and stared back at Martin. Grabbing his plate, he got up from his chair.

"If you wanted a nice conversation with me, then you shouldn't of forced me to movie to this hick town." Was all Martin could say through his teeth, his anger boiling up. Rather rudely throwing his plate in the sink, he stormed up to his room, making sure he slammed the door behind him. He didn't want to be here! Why was it that he was forced to live with his mother while he two brothers got to stay in New York with their dad?! With a heavy growl, he turned on his radio and cranked it up as loud as he could. Once the music started, he laid on his bed and grumbled darkly to himself. Shutting his eyes, he listened to the words of the song playing.

Did he care that his radio was up so loud that the Stotch's across the street could probably hear it? Not a damn bit, in fact, he had half a mind to crank it up louder just to fuck with them. He thought about it, he really did, but, in the end, he decided against it. Not because it was 'morally right' but because there were other houses on street and having the whole street coming knocking on the door was something Martin didn't want to deal with.

Looking out his window, he noticed the light snow fall that had just started outside. For some reason, his mind went to that kid from earlier, Butters. That kid didn't have his jacket, it's obviously going to be cold tomorrow, maybe Martin could give him one of his old-

Urg, what in the world is Martin thinking? Of course that kid had more than one Jacket! He didn't need Martin's help in that department. Besides, if Mr. Stotch saw his boy wearing one of Martin's jackets again, he'll probably toss it in the trash.

Turning his gaze to his jacket that he let Butters wear earlier, he turned his nose up at it a bit, it was still sopping wet from earlier. Rolling his eyes, Martin let out a bitter huff and turned towards his window again. He could see the Stotch's house perfectly from his window, the downstairs lights were on, he could just make out the silhouettes of two people sitting on a couch. Looking up a bit, he could see an upstairs light on, sitting up on his bed, he scooted closer to his windowpane and looked into the upstairs room again. God, he was starting to feel like a stalker. He could see it, in the window another silhouette, a smaller one. Butters Maybe? Not that it was any of Martin's business, but, why was Butters locked away in his room when his parents were clearly watching TV?

Rolling his eyes, Martin just shook his head, now he was just being stupid. Maybe Butters parents were watching something that he couldn't watch, or maybe he was just a shut in and didn't like social interaction, much like Martin, either way, it's nothing that Martin should be concerning himself with. Laying back down on his bed, Martin took a fascination in his ceiling for some time.

He found himself daydreaming, daydreaming about another life with his father, dreaming about being back in New York and seeing all of his old friends again. He had no idea how long he was daydreaming for, but, he knew when he snapped out it of that he should really get started on his homework. Martin really detested homework. Seven periods a day, each period assigning over an hour's work for children and teenagers to do. Because that's what children and teenagers want, over seven hours of work to do at home right after their eight hours in a prison that likes to call itself a 'school'.

With a heavy sigh, Martin got up and grabbed his bag off of his dresser, he might as well start on the hell now.

It didn't take too long for him to get though with his history homework, by the time he got halfway through with his math homework, Martin became aware of his sudden need for a drink. Not wanting to go down there and face his mother, who was most likely still very angry and pissed at Martin, he decided to wait it out. Rubbing his tongue on the roof of his mouth, his tongue now feeling uncomfortably dry. Letting out a bitter growl, Martin shifted in his seat a bit and continued with his math. God, he hated math.

Shifting again, his tongue felt drier than before. With a heavier sigh, Martin looked up at his ceiling. Giving into his need for water, getting up from his chair, Martin slowly opened his door. Sneaking out of his room and slowly down the stairs, Martin's ears could pick up the soft sound of the TV, but, his nose picked up the unmistakable scent of booze. He just chuckles and shakes his head, no need to sneak, she was most likely past out now.

Making his way more quickly down the stairs, Martin was pretty fast at spotting his mother passed out on the couch. assorted beer bottles all around her, her whole appearance just disheveled and different from her normal organized self. With a bitter chuckle, Martin just shook his head and sneered at her.

"Way to drink yourself into a stupor, Mother." Was all he could bring himself to say. Normal children would probably feel remorse for the fact that they caused their parent to do something like this.

Martin wasn't normal. Nor, did he care. That was a fact that Martin himself knew. As heartless as it sounds, he just, stopped caring about his mother. For all he cared, she can just drink herself into a stupor every night, it's what she does best anyways.

_Wow, even I'm hating Martin...and he's MY character. Anyway, please review, that will make me very happy!_


End file.
